


Довлеет ли страху твоему?

by HPxTR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/HPxTR
Summary: Ты мёртв! Я убил тебя. Тебя не может здесь быть!Ну, конечно же, я мёртв...Волдеморт убил Гарри Поттера. Но ведь всё не могло так просто закончиться, верно?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Довлеет ли страху твоему?

В зале царит тишина.

Полоски света из узких окон-бойниц падают на мраморный пол, чередуясь с тёмными кусками. Пол практически белый, в ледяную голубизну, только чернеют редкие прожилки. Таким же голубоватым мрамором окружены панели морёного дуба на стенах.  
За окнами май в разгаре, а зал будто скован вечным льдом. И надрывный крик грохочет под сводчатым потолком:

— Вы видели? Гарри Поттер мёртв! Он пал от моей руки, и отныне на земле нет человека, представляющего для меня угрозу. Ни единого! Глядите, Круцио!

Раздувшееся, одутловатое тело в изодранной грязной мантии дёргается на начищенном до блеска полу. Багрово-зелёные распухшие пальцы шлёпают по мрамору.

Почерневшие губы раззявлены, будто в попытке закричать. Но вместо крика на натёртые полы с утробными, чавкающими звуками летят вонючие бурые капли. Тут же шаркают туфли, шелестит мантия, и повелитель заходится новым криком:

— Я убил Гарри Поттера! Все, все смотрите! Круцио!

Распухшая голова с бурыми потёками заваливается набок. Остекленевшие, затянутые белёсой пеленой глаза обращаются к рядам неподвижных магов в чёрных мантиях. Тёмная, маслянистая кожа лоскутами слезает с тела, под ней копошатся шелковистые белые личинки.

— Видели?! — Волдеморт разве что не подпрыгивает, размахивая палочкой. — Он мёртв! Абсолютно точно мёртв.

«Да, повелитель» — нестройный хор дрожащих голосов.

Руквуд пятится, когда тело посреди зала вновь дёргается под заклятьем. Люциус прикрывает лицо белым платком с вышитыми инициалами. Яксли отворачивается, стискивает кулаки. Долохов, стоящий ближе прочих к центру, заходится кашлем, давится и зажимает рукой нос.

Собрание тянется и тянется. Тёмный Лорд второй час подряд воодушевлённо демонстрирует своего поверженного врага. Наконец он позволяет уйти, и, задыхающиеся от смрада, все они ломятся в коридор, отпихивая друг друга от дверей.

Малфой, не убирая платка от лица, дёргает за рукав Яксли. Рядом с ними отчаянно заходится кашлем Руквуд.

— Надо поговорить.

***

Четверть часа спустя они сидят в знатно потрёпанном кабинете Малфоя. Хозяин мечется из стороны в сторону перед погасшим камином. Руквуд дрожащей рукой пытается налить себе огневиски. Яксли молча следит из кресла в углу.

— Третий раз, — Люциус комкает платок во взмокших ладонях, затем запихивает его в карман и трёт виски, — третий раз! Третий раз за неделю, а ещё только четверг! На прошлой неделе он обошёлся двумя…

— Да уж, третью неделю без единого проблеска. Я полагал, он успокоится после победы, а не… — Руквуд сбивается, ругается сквозь зубы, плеснув выпивку себе на мантию, затем опрокидывает стакан залпом и вновь хватается за бутылку. — Ну, хорошо хоть без пыток. Верно?

— А наблюдать, как он… — Малфой поводит ладонью, не находя слов, морщится, обводит собеседников полным отчаяния взглядом и вскрикивает: — Три недели! Три!

— Да в курсе мы, не голоси ты.

— Как не голосить? Ради всего святого, мы три недели смотрим, как он пытает медленно разлагающийся труп! В зале дышать нечем, — Люциус наконец падает в кресло и прикрывает лицо рукой. — Что это, если не пытка?

— Он пытает не нас, — Руквуд салютует ему бутылкой, разглядывает сначала стакан, затем пятно на мантии и хлещет из горла. — И это уже неплохо.

— В самом деле? — вкрадчиво переспрашивает Яксли, закидывает ногу на ногу и сцепляет руки в замок на верхнем, левом колене. — Мы привели к власти неуправляемого безумца, который уже три недели подряд практикует пыточные проклятья на трупе. А теперь скажи-ка мне, милый друг, что произойдёт, когда он вспомнит о целой стране, которую получил в своё распоряжение? Когда доберётся до министерства или решит принять парочку новых законов? Неплохо звучит, а?

— Его… его кто-нибудь остановит, — Малфой дёргается, таращится на собеседников и обхватывает себя руками за плечи. — Ведь правда же? Ведь это же совершенно невозможно, чтобы страной управлял безумец! Да? Да?

— Остановит? Кто же, интересно, его остановит? — Руквуд, пошатывась, пересекает кабинет, встряхивает ополовиненной бутылкой и выдыхает прямо в скривившееся лицо Малфоя: — Гарри, мать его, Поттер? Вот прямо воскреснет и остановит, да?

— Довольно, Августус.

Яксли оглядывается на окно, откуда открывается вид на цветущий малфоевский сад. Его розам и нарциссам дела не было до войн, восстаний и безумцев у власти. Они цвели при Фадже, при Скримджере, при болване Тикнессе и теперь расцветают. И при мальчишке Поттере расцвели бы. И хвостатые павлины гуляли бы по мощёным дорожкам, и тисы переплетали бы густые, тяжёлые кроны.  
Цокнув языком, Яксли разворачивается к Руквуду и Малфою, которые так и торчат лоб в лоб у камина.  
Над каминной полкой здоровенный портрет сноба с посохом наперевес. Широкая портретная рама сочетается с отделанным яшмой и дубом кабинетом, как под него делалась.  
И чего дурень Малфой не сидел в своём кабинете, с красивой женой и дорогой выпивкой? Что он забыл у Тёмного Лорда? Яксли качает головой и вкрадчиво повторяет:

— Августус. Довольно.

Тот, дёрнув плечом, отворачивается и резким шагом возвращается к столу. Малфой не двигается с места.

— Мы сотворили нечто ужасное. Действительно ужасное. И никакой Гарри Поттер не воскреснет, чтобы нас спасти.

— Это ты! Ты наложил тогда заклятье на Тикнесса, — взвизгивает вдруг на высокой ноте Люциус. — Если бы ты тогда не… не…

— А твой сын провёл Упивающихся в Хогвартс, что привело к смерти Дамблдора, — цедит Яксли сквозь зубы, откидывается на спинку кресла и складывает руки на груди. — Продолжим меряться?

Люциус отворачивается, весь горбится. Его колотит мелкой дрожью. Он снова принимается мерить шагами кабинет, хватается то за кочергу у камина, то за фамильную трость, бормочет что-то себе под нос.

— Вопрос не в поиске виноватых, а в дальнейших действиях, — Яксли говорит тем тоном, каким обычно раздаёт приказы в министерстве. — Мы не в силах убить его. Никто не в силах. Одному Мерлину известно, какая магия удерживает его от смерти.

— Мы обречены! — взвизгивает Малфой на высокой ноте.

— Хорош! — рявкает Руквуд.

— Благодарю, — Яксли берёт паузу, косится на окно, за которым по-прежнему тёплый май, цветы и пижонские павлины топчут стёртые булыжники и тёмную рыхлую почву. Секунду он следит за одним из павлинов, самым медлительным и величавым, затем вздыхает и разворачивается к своим истеричным компаньонам. — Мы не можем убить его. Но можем… попытаться ограничить. Он давно не выбирался из поместья, так что, возможно…

— Ты же… ты же не думаешь о том, чтобы запечатать его там? — шёпотом переспрашивает Малфой, во все глаза уставившись на Яксли. — Он же… да он нас до смерти спалит через Метки! А потом выберется и убьёт оставшихся!

— У тебя есть предложения получше, Малфой?

— Проклятье.

— Да было б такое проклятье, которое его взяло, — вздыхает Руквуд, поднимает пустую бутылку и растерянно пялится на неё.

— Руквуд, — Малфой медлит, упирается двумя руками в каминную полку и наконец глухо произносит: — Там в баре ещё пара бутылок Огденского. Налей и мне.

***

Новые люстры сияют множеством огоньков под высокими сводами потолков. Новые лампы разливают по холлу банка мягкое жёлтое свечение. И даже гоблины, выскочившие навстречу и склонившиеся в подобострастных поклонах, — новые.

Волдеморт останавливается, растягивает бескровные губы в улыбке, от которой гоблинов дрожь берёт, и обводит взглядом зал.

— Я желаю осмотреть хранилища.

— Да, повелитель.

— Как угодно, повелитель.

Гоблин за стойкой дрожит осиновым листом и стискивает перо в узловатых пальцах, почти что вжимается длинным кривым носом в расчётную книгу, пока Волдеморт стоит напротив.  
А ведь когда-то все здесь смотрели на него, на нищего сироту Тома Риддла, как на грязь под ногами. Волдеморт кривит бесцветные губы в ухмылке, крутит палочку в руках.

Они и до сих пор так смотрят! Боятся, но презирают. Ты так и остался жалким сиротой, полукровкой, чужаком!

— Заткнись, — шипит Волдеморт сквозь зубы, привычно переходя на парселтанг.

— Прошу, повелитель, следуйте за мной, — гоблин раскланивается перед ним и, потряхивая связкой ключей, бежит к вагонетке. — Прошу вас!

Он даже не смотрит на тебя. Какое тут уважение?

— Заткнись, ты… мерзкий, негодный, наглый…

Кто же ещё тебе правду скажет?

Волдеморт прикрывает глаза и, мысленно отсчитав до десяти, садится в тележку. Он просто не будет слушать, вот и всё.

***

Тележка катится мимо сейфов, всё глубже и глубже. Гоблин отчитывается о проведённых работах, о дополнительных мерах защиты, которые они ввели, и об усиленной охране.

Огоньки факелов на стенах подземного лабиринта проносятся мимо, расплываясь алыми точками. Лабиринт всё сужается и сужается, каменные своды нависают над головой. Мелкие камешки срываются сверху и падают с дробными перестуком.

Тележка замедляется у подземного озера, так и норовя сорваться набок, в тёмную гладь воды. От озера тянет холодом и солью. Сталактиты и сталагмиты почти смыкаются, будто клыки в пасти огромного каменного чудища.

— Почему встали?

— Сейчас-сейчас!

Гоблин весь трясётся, суетится, пока Волдеморт отстукивает пальцами на борту тележки. Блики от факелов растекаются багровыми полосами по озёрной глади.

Это он специально. Он что-то задумал! Ты разве не видишь? Гляди же!

Волдеморт, прищурившись, разглядывает гоблина. Тот роняет фонарь, вылезает за ним из тележки, кряхтит, как назло плетётся все медленнее и медленнее, ещё и хромать вздумал.

— Да скорее же!

— Да-да, сейчас-сейчас, простите!

Кажется, целую вечность спустя тележка вновь трогается с места. Она раскачивается, дребезжит и всё набирает ход. Волдеморт передёргивается и шипит сквозь зубы, когда его окатывает ледяным душем под водопадом.

— Прошу прощенья, повелитель… это только защита… я чрезвычайно сожалею о доставленном неудобстве!

Он это специально. Только на тебя. Когда я пришёл грабить их банк, никакой защиты не было, знаешь?

Взмахом палочки он сушит мантию, дёргает краем губ и, смерив гоблина подозрительным взглядом, всё же прячет палочку. Не слушать, он просто не будет слушать этот мерзкий, назойливый голосок, только и всего.

Правда? Да приглядись же! Гоблин точно задумал что-то. Они же всегда что-то замышляют, эти мелкие подлые твари. Помнишь, как они помогли мне украсть твой хоркрукс? Это всё их вина!

— Довольно!

Гоблин забивается в угол тележки, съеживается и судорожно сжимает в руках связку ключей. Ключи в его руках стучат друг о друга и тихонько бренчат от тряски.

— Что насчёт драконов? — мотнув головой, спрашивает Волдеморт. — Мы можем их увидеть?

— Да, повелитель. Разумеется. Как прикажете!

***

На стене у входа висит трещотка, которую гоблин хватает прежде, чем сунуться внутрь. Проход им преграждает стена огня, в глубине пещеры хлопают тяжёлые крылья, доносится скрежет когтей о камни. Но несколько ударов трещотки — и всё стихает. Огонь гаснет.

— Прошу вас, теперь можно.

Гоблин, не переставая греметь трещоткой, идёт вперёд, поднимает фонарь повыше и указывает на стену, к которой прикованы драконы. Те скалят огромные клыкастые пасти, переступают мощными когтистыми лапами, вытягивают головы, насколько позволяют цепи.  
Волдеморт, прищурившись, разглядывает их, от напряжённых лап до янтарных зрачков и раздутых ноздрей.

Ты ведь боишься их, верно? До одури боишься. А я выходил против драконов дважды. Неужели ты думаешь, будто они меня остановят?

— Хорошо, довольно, — Волдеморт отступает, следит за гоблином, который ковыляет следом, провожает тяжёлым взглядом трещотку. — И что помешает вору воспользоваться вашим же орудием?

— Ритм. Мы используем особый ритм при дрессировке. Его сложно повторить, если не знать.

За спиной гоблина вновь вспыхивает огонь. Один из драконов ревёт так, что, кажется, стены пещеры дрожат. Волдеморт возвращается к тележке.

— Я бы хотел осмотреть нижние уровни.

Тянет же тебя на самое дно, а?

***

Он хорошо помнит, как выходил из здания банка в прошлый раз.

Тогда под ногами крошились осколки люстр и хлюпала горячая кровь, в потолке зияла чудовищных размеров дыра после побега мальчишки на драконе. На драконе, чтоб его! На полу лежали убитые гоблины. Для многих из них смерть была слишком быстрой, их следовало бы пытать куда дольше за то, что они допустили.

Они и не пытались помешать. Они всегда были против тебя.

— Я хочу получить полный список держателей сейфов.

— Это… это противоречит нашим правилам, — гоблин за стойкой стискивает перо, подтягивает ближе к себе раскрытую книгу, обводит пальцами подбитый железом край обложки. — Мы никогда прежде не предоставляли кому-либо подобную информацию.

Они до сих пор против тебя. Ты только посмотри на него!

— Мне плевать, кому и что вы предоставляли раньше, — цедит Волдеморт, сверлит взглядом наглеца и крутит палочку в руках, — времена изменились.

— Я понимаю, однако мы всегда…

Да они же прячут их! Грязнокровок, предателей крови, членов Ордена Феникса, даже целую Армию Дамблдора. Ведь там, под землёй, полно места, не так ли?

Скрип перьев, шелест страниц, шарканье ног вдруг делаются невыносимо, одуряюще громкими. Волдеморт стискивает зубы, сдавливает череп двумя руками, вкручивая пальцы в виски, и шипит от назойливого голоса, ввинчивающегося прямо в череп.

Они явно что-то замышляют. Посмотри, просто посмотри на них… Это заговор. Самый настоящий заговор!

— Авада Кедавра!

Гоблин валится лицом в книгу. Трое других бросаются врассыпную. Визг, крики, дробный перестук, топот. Хлопают тяжёлые двери.

Волдеморт медленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, оглядывает зал и ведёт палочкой по кругу. Оставшиеся гоблины застывают соляными столпами и только глазеют на него.

— Полный. Список. Держателей сейфов. К пятнице.

Он медленно шагает к выходу, взмахом палочки распахивает серебряные двери перед собою. Затем и бронзовые. Растягивает бескровные губы в ухмылке и тут же морщится. Потому что мерзкий голосок в голове тянет нараспев:

Отсюда тебе не уйти никогда! Никогда-никогда-никогда!

***

Консьерж в лифте дрожит так, будто его уже пытают. А Волдеморт только покручивает палочку в пальцах, провожая взглядом сменяющиеся цифры этажей.

Отдел Тайн навевает не меньше воспоминаний, чем банк. И не меньше ярости.

Министерские сотрудники сообразительнее гоблинов: они предоставляют Волдеморту в личное пользование весь этаж, так что он проходит по пустому тёмному коридору до круглой комнаты с множеством дверей и решительно распахивает ту, что ведёт к пророчествам. Из тёмного, едва подсвеченного мёртвым синеватым светом зала тянет прохладой.

Стеллажи со светящимися шариками пророчеств возвышаются до потолка, теряясь в темноте. Свет от шариков пляшет на ярлыках под ними, цепляясь за имена и циферки дат.  
Волдеморт торопливо шагает мимо рядов, оглядывается по сторонам и хмурится. В зале никого. В зале абсолютно точно никого нет и не может быть. Но шёпот…

Тёмный Лорд вздрагивает и останавливается у одного из проходов. Из дальнего конца прохода, куда не добирается свет Люмоса, явственно доносится шёпот. Слов не разобрать, только невнятное бормотание. Но это, без всяких сомнений, человеческий голос.

— Кто здесь?

Шум голоса нарастает, приближается, затем перерастает в дикий вой и обрывается на пике гулкой тишиной.

— Кто здесь?!

Но в ответ только его собственный, предательски дрогнувший голос прокатывается эхом по залу и теряется меж стеллажами пророчеств. Волдеморт выставляет палочку вперёд и торопливо шагает дальше, к девяносто седьмому ряду.

За спиной раздаётся смешок, затем ещё один и ещё, но когда он оборачивается — позади никого. Только мерцающий огонёк Люмоса на другом конце зала. Или это всего лишь отблеск свечи?

— Гоменум Ревелио!

Заклятье вспыхивает и рассеивается, не выдав никого в зале. И Волдеморт, то и дело озираясь, идёт дальше. Со стороны стеллажей доносится уже не меньше трёх голосов, перешёптывающихся между собой. Они посмеиваются, шикают друг на друга, дышат всё ближе и ближе. Следом доносится перестук шагов.

— Будьте вы прокляты, — бурчит Волдеморт себе под нос и сильнее стискивает палочку. — Будьте вы все прокляты, чёртовы отродья.

Он уже совершенно отчётливо слышит и мерные шаги, и тяжёлое, смрадное дыхание за спиной.

— Тебя не существует. Тебя нет и не может быть.

Ответом всё та же гнетущая тишина. И тяжёлое, надсадное дыхание.

Девяносто пять… девяносто шесть… добравшись до девяносто седьмого ряда, Волдеморт выдыхает с облегчением и, избегая смотреть себе за спину, сворачивает в проход.

Вдоль девяносто седьмого ряда он практически бежит. Шаги за спиной так же переходят на бег, дыхание обрывается ещё в начале ряда. Как будто ему вообще нужно дышать.

— Нет… нет и не может быть… нет и не может… — твердит себе под нос Волдеморт, судорожно стискивая палочку.

Он останавливается почти в самом конце ряда, переводит дыхание и, подсвечивая себе палочкой, склоняется над полками. Ничего. Пусто. Зияющий провал и толстый слой пыли над ярлыком с надписью «С.П.Т. — А.П.В.Б.Д Тёмный Лорд и (?) Гарри Поттер».

Досадно, верно? Столько ночей просыпаться от кошмаров, наконец прийти сюда и… не найти того, что ожидал.

— Ты… мерзкий, подлый, проклятый мальчишка! Как ты это сделал?!

Так же, как ты когда-то. Это ведь двусторонняя связь. Ты разве не знал?

***

Посреди атриума возвышается изваяние из чёрного камня. Ведьма и колдун, рука об руку, с вытянутыми палочками. Они вдвоём стоят на постаменте, сложенном из трупов маггловского отребья, и неустанно следят каменными глазами за всяким входящим.

В другой день Волдеморт бы остановился посмотреть на них, но теперь не удостаивает и взглядом, выбегает из лифта с палочкой на изготовку. Люди в атриуме оглядываются на него. Одни пятятся, другие склоняются в поклонах, кто-то, отпихивая прочих локтями, проталкивается к каминам.

Знаешь, как я пробрался в министерство в прошлый раз? Ну, попробуй угадать.

Поттер. Один из них точно Поттер! Он никогда не умирал, это всё ложь. Ложь! Ложь! Ложь!

— Авада Кедавра! Авада Кедавра! Авада…

Зелёные лучи прорезают толпу. Двое в синих мантиях падают навзничь. Поднимается крик. У каминов образуется давка. Волдеморт, оскалившись, кидается из стороны в сторону, заклятьем блокирует лифты и снова бросается на поиски коварного Поттера.

— Авада Кедавра! Будь ты проклят!

Паршивец смеётся ему в лицо. Мужчины, женщины, старики, юнцы — все они на стороне Поттера. Все они суть Поттер под обороткой, каждый и все сразу!

Волдеморт бросается смертоносными проклятьями направо и налево, рычит и мечется, как зверь в клетке. Пока наконец не падает на пол, обессиленный и измождённый.

Тебе никогда не поймать меня. Никогда-никогда-никогда…

***

Перед массивным троном выложены в ряд трое мужчин в чёрных мантиях. У крайнего справа кровь стекает тонкой струйкой изо рта, собирается под обвисшей щекой и разливается по полу, сливаясь с чёрными прожилками на бледно-голубом мраморе.

— Предательство никогда не остаётся безнаказанным. Пусть их смерть послужит уроком всем вам.

Волдеморт проходит по залу, останавливается у крайнего слева и вдавливает застывшее в гримасе ужаса лицо ногой в пол. Длинные светлые волосы ложатся ореолом вокруг головы.

— Никто не смеет выступать против Лорда Волдеморта!

А они посмели…

— Ты мёртв-мёртв-мёртв!

Волдеморт рывком разворачивается, рычит и раз за разом направляет Непростительные на гниющий труп в центре зала. Упивающиеся отшатываются, отворачиваются, перешёптываются. И все они смолкают, стоит повелителю оглянуться в их сторону.

Они лгут тебе. Они давно сговорились против тебя, все до единого. Разве не видишь?

Мертвец на полу скалится, обнажая свои почерневшие дёсны. Он приподнимается на локте, склоняет голову набок, двумя пальцами вытягивает из глазницы помутневшее, затянутое гниловато-жёлтой плёнкой глазное яблоко и крутит перед лицом.

Странно. У меня вон глаза давно пятнами затянуло. А ты почему ничего не видишь? Неужели тоже ослеп?

— Мои слуги верны мне, — дрожа всем телом, бормочет Волдеморт, роняет палочку, шатается и бредёт к трону.

— Да, повелитель…

— Конечно, милорд…

— Я вернейший из ваших…

Голубоватый мрамор холодит босые ступни. Каждый шаг сопровождается мерзким, тягучим, чавкающим шлепком. Мертвец в центре зала переворачивается на бок, пальцем развозит бурые потёки по мрамору и мерзко, на высокой ноте хихикает.

Волдеморт падает на трон, тяжело вздыхает и отворачивается от мерзавца, развалившегося на полу.

— Ты мёртв! Мёртв! Авада Кедавра!

Тот запрокидывает голову, замирает на секунду и тут же выпрямляется, раскидывает руки в стороны, будто напрашивается на новое проклятье.

Они и в прошлый раз говорили, что верны тебе. Они всегда так говорят. А сами…

— Замолчи! Заткнись! Прекрати!

— Повелитель?

Волдеморт вздрагивает, вскидывает голову и вглядывается в Долохова, который вдруг оказался перед троном. Секунду или две повелитель разглядывает его, всматривается в бесстрастное лицо, в глубоко посаженные глаза и поджатые в нитку губы. Затем вскакивает и, окинув взглядом зал, кричит:

— Вон! Все вон отсюда! Пошли все вон!

Упивающиеся опрометью бросаются прочь, расталкивают друг друга у дверей. А клятый мальчишка на полу всё хохочет и хохочет, вывалив наружу распухший чёрный язык.

***

Волдеморт вздрагивает от леденящего холода и с ужасом косится направо. Рядом с ним, подложив ладонь под голову и растянув чернеющие губы в улыбке, лежит Поттер.

Доброе утро.

За окном едва брезжит рассвет. Раскидистые ветви тиса бросают тени на окна, и по дубовому полу расползаются уродливые силуэты чудищ. У них костлявые ноги и длиннопалые руки, что тянутся к массивной кровати под балдахином.

Волдеморт мотает головой, трёт глаза и включает лампу у постели. Чудища мигом рассеиваются и становятся всего-то тенями. А вот Поттер никуда убираться не желает. Так и роняет чёрные, отвратительно воняющие слюни на подушку.

— Тебе здесь не место. Ты… ты не должен здесь быть!

Где ж мне ещё быть, как не рядом с тобой?

— Убирайся!

Голос предательски дрожит. Волдеморт отползает в сторону, комкает в кулаках одеяло. Поттер обводит распухшим языком синюшные пересохшие губы и ползёт за ним следом, пока тот не падает с грохотом с постели.

— Убирайся, мерзкое отродье! Прочь! Прочь!

Зачем же так кричать?

Поттер разваливается на кровати, подпирает голову кулаком и второй рукой хлопает возле себя.

Ложись, поспи ещё немного. Ты бледный… как покойник.

Волдеморт вскакивает, хватает с тумбочки палочку и направляет на наглеца в своей постели. Сам же пятится к двери, не сводя взгляда с беспардонного мертвеца.

— Прочь отсюда!

Да ладно тебе, зачем так категорично?

Поттер потягивается, зевает во всю глотку и садится в постели, оставив по себе ошмётки кожи на простынях. Он оглядывается, хихикает и протягивает руку, испещрённую трупными пятнами, к оцепеневшему Лорду.

Мы могли бы неплохо провести время, раз ты… выспался.

— Даже не вздумай, ты, мерзкое чудовище!

Чудовище? Разве не ты меня таким сделал? Ты всегда хотел видеть меня мёртвым, и вот он я.

Поттер разводит руки в стороны и скалится, выставляя два ряда зубов и потемневшие, иссохшие дёсны.

Почему тебе опять не нравится, Том?

***

Волдеморт выбегает из спальни, распугивая домовиков, с одной лишь палочкой в руке. Но от Поттера ни сбежать, ни скрыться, он всегда рядом. Глазеет из тёмных ниш, скалится из зеркал, подстерегает за каждым поворотом, набрасывается из-за дверей. Всё поместье отравлено Поттером, переполнено его трупным ядом.

Да ладно тебе, Том, ты же не думал, что я просто умру?

— Я убил тебя!

Волдеморт проносится по крытым галереям, косится на портреты давно умерших магов и тут же отшатывается. Потому что из каждой рамы на него глазеет чёртов Поттер!

— Я убил тебя! Уничтожил! Ты должен быть мёртв!

Да. Вот он я, мёртв. И навсегда привязан к тебе.

— Ты должен был просто… просто умереть, а не преследовать меня!

Волдеморт влетает в кабинет, запирает двери заклятьем и разжигает камин. Даром что на дворе май — во всём поместье могильный холод. Лорда трясёт, и ни одно заклинание не помогает согреться. Он передёргивает плечами и обессиленно разваливается в ближайшем кресле.

Преследовать?

Поттер выходит из-за тяжёлых бархатных штор, задёргивает окно, погружая комнату в полумрак, и садится на стол. Он болтает ногами, трёт свой проклятый шрам, затем проводит рукой по волосам. Целые клочья остаются на его костлявых сгнивших пальцах.

Ты сам создал эту связь между нами.

Волдеморт вжимается в кресло и поднимает дрожащую руку с палочкой. Поттёр спрыгивает со стола, подходит к креслу вплотную и окоченевшей, будто бы каменной рукой проводит по щеке Волдеморта.

Ты вложил в меня часть своей души, помнишь? Теперь мы связаны. Навсегда.

— Убирайся! Прочь! Авада Кедавра!

Зелёный луч прошивает мертвеца насквозь. Тот дёргается, как от пощёчины, затем выпрямляется и заходится хохотом. Бурые, тошнотворно смердящие капельки падают из его раззявленного рта на лицо Волдеморта.

Я часть тебя, Том. И тебе никуда от меня не деться. Ни-ког-да.

— Я всё равно отправлю тебя в могилу, — отстукивая зубами, выкрикивает Волдеморт, пытается выбраться из кресла, толкает доставучего мертвеца в плечо. — Чего бы мне это ни стоило!

Разве что с тобой в обнимку, душа моя. Но ты ведь не сможешь себя убить, верно? Никогда-никогда-никогда...

— Я не смогу? Я всё могу! Я самый могущественный волшебник из ныне живущих! Я победил тебя!

Никогда-никогда-никогда...

***

По поместью разливается тошнотворно-сладкая, удушливая вонь. От неё слезятся глаза и к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Тишину вспарывает назойливое гудение, кажется, целого роя мух.

Коридоры и галереи пусты. От тронного зала по начищенному до блеска паркету тянется цепочка буроватых следов. Над ними кружат всё те же вездесущие мухи. В разводах зловонной жижи копошатся белёсые личинки.

Следы ведут вниз, к дубовой двери кабинета, болтающейся нараспашку. В кабинете разожжён камин и задёрнуты тяжёлые бархатные шторы. У двери опрокинуто кресло с резными подлокотниками в форме змеиных голов.

В камине тихонько потрескивает огонь. Его отблески пляшут по стенам в полутьме кабинета, по барельефам, по портретам в массивных позолоченных рамах, по узорчатым дверцам шкафов. Свет от огня очерчивает почти ровный полукруг на ворсистом зелёном ковре.

Посреди кабинета, свернув набок голову, прямо на зелёном ковре, лежит Волдеморт. В его багрово-алых, остекленевших, навсегда опустевших глазах пляшет отражение каминного пламени.

***

Трое в чёрных мантиях стоят напротив высокого величественного здания. Один из них — юнец, совсем мальчишка, с растрёпанными светлыми волосами и заплаканным, раскрасневшимся лицом — шмыгает носом и стискивает в руке чёрную трость с серебряным набалдашником. Другой то и дело зачёсывает пятернёй со лба копну медных кудрей, оглядывается и крутит палочку в мощной, жилистой руке. Третий — угрюмый тип лет сорока, с бледным, длинным, искривлённым лицом — стоит прямо против солнца, вполоборота к двум другим, щурится и разглядывает поместье исподлобья.

— Долохов, ты уверен? — спрашивает кудрявый, переводит нервный, бегающий взгляд на здание и запрокидывает голову. — Это ж ведь…

— Это ж ведь, — эхом повторяет за ним угрюмый Долохов, вытаскивает палочку и косится на дорожку за спиной, уходящую к кованым воротам. — Ты лучше скажи, Рабастан, твой братец жену-то увёл?

— Д-да, конечно, — поспешно кивает Рабастан, передёргивает плечами и оттягивает высокий ворот чёрной мантии. — Давно увёл.

— Вот и славно, — кивает Долохов, вздыхает и направляет палочку на поместье. — Кто-то должен с этим покончить, пока он всех нас не перебил.

— М-можно…

Долохов и Рабастан, не сговариваясь, оглядываются на третьего. Тот весь трясётся, палочка в его холёной руке ходуном ходит, и всё же он выступает вперёд, вскидывает голову, поджимает раскрасневшиеся искусанные губы, шумно сглатывает.

— Это всё же… он ведь… — мальчишка сбивается, прикрывает глаза на секунду и, вздохнув, заговаривает сначала: — Он убил моего отца.

— Он многих…

— Пусть. Он заслужил, — кивает Долохов, хлопает парня по плечу и подталкивает вперёд, к мраморным ступеням, ведущим в поместье. — Давай, Драко.

— Адское Пламя!


End file.
